


When it rains, it pours.

by Kamui_skies



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Captivity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Redemption, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_skies/pseuds/Kamui_skies
Summary: Female deputy got caught by John seed blowing up One of his silos. What could happen to our poor rook?





	When it rains, it pours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this is my first fanfiction ever for this fandom and I'm writing this on my slow phone. Please be soft on me!!

The impact of the bomb was so strong it quite literally blew the deputy right off of her feet. Falling wasn't even the worst part considering she could hear and feel the intense ringing in her ears and shaking her to the core. Her heartbeat was the second loudest thing of off  
"Deputy." She heard the slight sound of Dutch's scratchy voice through her radio. She didn't respond, cringing at the pain on her knees and her head. He said her name again, expecting a response.  
"Deputy, if you think you could get away with destroying my property without consequence, you were oddly mistaken. My men are comming for you. I'll see you soon." The voice of John was gone as soon at it was there. Rook sighed lightly, and began her run to shelter herself from oncoming hunters.

It took one hour for her to give up on the run and another 3 minutes for John's men to find her laying in a ditch. Rook tried to fight the peggies as they picked her off of the dirt and into their truck. All it took was one bliss bullet to fully knock her out.

\---

Comming to her senses was extremely hard for rook to do as her mind was puddled with the bliss edging her eyes. She breathed in lightly, feeling the pain of dehydration clawing at her throat like a ferell cat. Getting her eyes to adjust to the light was the second hardest thing to comprehend. 

"Ahh, it's about time." A sly voice said, muffled by the fogginess in her ears. She looked up and met eyes with Crystal blue ones. The anxiety kicked in as she tried to back up, only to be met with rope restraints covering her limbs. He only smiled at her attempt and backed up, giving her some space to comprehend the situation. Rook had been in the same room before; red lights giving an eerie glow as bodies hanging swung in black trash bags. 'Maybe I can escape like last time.' She told herself, looking over to the stairway. A pair of blue jeans covered her view as a cold metal pressed at her throat.  
"Tch, it's rude to plan an escape so early. You haven't even said a word yet." His remark was met with a rude glare from the deputy, making John smile wider. He turned around and walked to his work station. "Now that you, my deputy, are here for the second time, we can begin your atonement. "Rook furrowed her brows in annoyance. There was no way she was going to say 'Yes' to this psychopath. She's rather let sharky burn her hand for the 13th time. 

His hands moved around the table, grabbing his yellow sponge and bowl of water swiftly. John's body turned slightly, blocking the view of his desk from rook. She glanced away from him, feeling the sweat already run down her back. The thought of that machine scratching at her skin made her anxious. Looking around the room, she found that he had picked up some things. There were no loose items that could be used as weapons, and there definently were no shards of glass to spare herself from the ropes burning at her skin. Her eyes wondered until they landed on a small metal chunk by her foot. With one swift movement, she drug it under her boot and sat still.

"Now; let us begin. What would you like to confess first?" John asked, moving beside her slowly but surely. He set his items by a closer by desk, the slight stumble of wood against the cement floor sounding when He placed his copy of The Word of Joseph on the desk. She answered with a sharp glare at his face. This only brought laughter out of his sickly sweet voice before she felt cold hands on her neck and the wind literally being taken out of her. John slammed rook into the wall with the glide of her chair.

"Ugh." She sounded as she felt the burn of her lungs touching eachother, bringing a coughing fit. His hands only gripped harder and she had to force herself to not breathe. "This could be easier on both of us if you could just talk."he said with a hint of venom laced in his words. Rook' s fingers tried finding something to grip on, scraping against the plastic handle of the chair vigorously until John let go. Her whooping cough scared her as she desperately panted for air; face flushed from lack of oxygen. Her face looked down to avoid John's dangerous glare.

"You have one more chance before i force the words out of you." He threatened, grabbing what seemed to be an old stick ready to be broken. Rook contemplating answering, fearing her life but not wanting to satisfy John.

The wood almost met contact with her face before her own voice started her from her panic attack, "please, please don't!" Her voiced sounded like a dog whining for attention. It scared her to hear herself so weak and helpless. She flinched as he lifted her chin with the stick she was so close to being mauled with.

"There's that sweet voice of yours!"he exclaimed proudly, throwing the stick to the ground and throwing his hands into the air. If she wasn't in this predicament, she probably would have laughed at his childish behavior. "Now." Clapped his hands together, rubbing them lightly, "shall we begin?"

Rook was fucked to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired. I was gonna finish this but I need a good nap. Maybe I'll write the next chapter later. Feedback?


End file.
